Scaredy Munk
by Amie Louise
Summary: alvin says he hates halloween and isnt scared of anything, so he gets put to the real scary test, will he admit his fear? lots of romance AXB SXJ TXE read to find out more, NOW COMPLETED, PLEASE READ!
1. i hate halloween!

**Hey guys time for my third fanfic story, please review and read my other stories too I'll try to make this as long as possible but it may not get more than 5 chapters but we'll see, here's chapter 1 of Scaredy Munk hope you like itxxx**

It was a boring Monday morning, all of the chipmunks were up and ready except for one lazy chipmunk called Alvin, Brittany looked up at him and started calling his name softly, alvin groaned and ignored her, and this made Brittany annoyed so she hopped onto his bunk, and leant down beside him.

"Aww he's so cute when he's sleeping" Brittany said softly and sweetly, she looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"WAKE UP!" Brittany bellowed in his ear, Alvin woke up instantly and started breathing heavily, holding his heart, when he saw it was Brittany, who was still glaring down at him, he stopped and glared back at her.

"What does a munk have to do to get some sleep around here?" Alvin asked. Brittany rolled her eyes a tutted. Brittany pulled the covers off Alvin.

"Get up and get dressed we have school soon" Brittany said, and hopped down from Alvin's bunk and went through the door. Alvin yawned and also hopped down and walked through the door to find everyone sitting at the table, Alvin and Brittany went to sit in their usual seats.

"Oh, Alvin you're up, thank you Brittany" Dave said. Brittany smiled.

"No thank you" Brittany replied. Alvin gave her a glare and then yawned again. Everyone shook their heads.

"What day is it?" Alvin asked.

"30th, October" Simon answered. Alvin rolled his eyes and yawned again.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"It's the 30th of October which mean that we are going to that lame haunted house at the fair after school" Alvin replied.

"Trust me, I'm not much happier than you, I hate it it's so scary" Theodore said. Eleanor nodded and started shaking.

"oh please it's all fake, it always has been" Alvin replied.

"y-you mean, you don't think it's scary?" Eleanor asked.

"of course not, I'm not scared of anything, in fact I hate Halloween it's the worst holiday ever, the only thing I like is all the sweets you get" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, everyone is scarred of something" Simon added. Alvin shook his head.

"Not me" Alvin said. Everyone looked at each other confused, they all loved Halloween, even Theodore.

"Well its Halloween tomorrow so try make the best out of it" Dave said. Alvin rolled his eyes and started playing with his cereal. Then Dave got an idea.

"Ok, enough of this, everyone grab your bags we're leaving now" Dave said. Everyone hopped down from the table and grabbed their bags, Dave opened the door and they left to go to school.

**That's chapter 1, hope you like it, please review and see you next tie with chapter 2 xxx**


	2. now thats what you call scary!

**Now for chapter 2, please review my stories, I really do appreciate it and I upload quicker ;) xxx hope you like my story so far. Enjoyxxx**

Dave parked the car and let the chipmunks get out, the chipmunk's waved goodbye to Dave and Dave quickly zoomed off.

"What's he up to?" Brittany asked.

"What makes you think he's up to something?" Alvin added. Brittany rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"OH NO!" Jeanette cried. Everyone looked at her confused.

"We have 30 seconds to be in home room" she added Simons calm face then turned shocked, his jaw was where his feet were.

"Come on guy's hurry, I've never been late and I'm not about to start" Simon said, and with that everyone started sprinting to their home room and they just got there in time. As soon as Alvin walked through the door he felt like he was in hell there was sings everywhere saying happy Halloween everywhere Alvin just kept walking, he never wanted to be in his class more than now. It was a really long day for all the chipmunks the only lesson Alvin enjoyed today was music, the chipmunks walked into the classroom, when the teacher said to get in pairs Theodore went with Eleanor, Jeanette went with Simon which left Alvin and Brittany, Alvin rested his face in his hands, and his music lesson would now officially be Brittnyised.

"Listen, you don't exactly fill my tree either" Brittany said. Alvin rolled his eyes.

Then they were told what they had to do, and Alvin felt worse, they had to compose a scary piece of music on the keyboards. Alvin refused to sit there and not do anything, but Brittany didn't really care. Alvin sat slumped in his chair listening to all the boring music happening around him, he never thought music could be this painful, Alvin then lost it and pushed Brittany out of the way. She glared at him.

"Alvin, you never shove a lady" Brittany said.

"I know, you're no lady" Alvin replied cheekily, Brittany rolled her eyes, while Alvin clicked his fingers. Brittany winced, she hated that sound.

"Now, this is how you do it" Alvin said. Alvin started playing some music on the keyboard and it was amazing, even Brittany had to admit it, it gave her chills.

"Alvin THAT WAS AMAZING!" Brittany screamed. The teacher heard and the room went silent.

"Miss Miller, I see you have a lot to say, would you mind playing the class what you have composed?" the teacher said. Brittany laughed nervously.

"Not at all" Alvin replied. Alvin sat at the keyboard and started playing the song he composed, the whole class loved it, and by the end they were all trembling.

"And that's what you call scary" Alvin said.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right" Simon said. Before the teacher could praise him the lunch bell went and the whole class bolted out the door in seconds. Alvin wasn't hungry so he went to save seats for the others, while they got their lunch, they came over and Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Alvin asked.

"Eyeball soup" Theodore replied.

"Skeleton ribs" Eleanor added.

"Bat cocktail" Jeanette said.

"Scientists brain" Simon added.

"Witches brew" Brittany said.

"And that's meant to be scary?" Alvin asked. The others nodded.

"Well, you must admit, it is a bit creepy" Eleanor said.

"NO IT ISNT" Alvin replied.

"DONT SHOUT AT MY SISTER!" Brittany bellowed. Alvin crossed his arms and walked off.

"Oh dear britt, now look at what you've done" Jeanette said.

"WHAT IV'E DONE?" Brittany replied, Jeanette looked away and blushed.

"Is he ok?" Theodore asked.

"Of course he is, he's just having an Alvin moment" Simon said, comforting Theodore, Theodore smiled and they all sat down and ate their lunch.

**That chapter 2 hope you liked it, please review! Xxx **


	3. the house

**Chapter 3, no reviews, that makes me sad, please review my stories, and ill upload quicker enjoy xx or try to: p**

It was now the end of school and the chipmunks were walking home, Alvin was happy to be out, it was a really long day today and if it couldn't get any worse, he now had to go to some boring haunted house that isn't even scary, or so he thinks.

Just keep going and it will all be over soon. Alvin thought to himself. The chipmunks were finally home and they all threw their bags on the floor as they walked in, they then saw Dave getting his coat and shoes on.

"Don't get to comfortable guys, we are leaving now" Dave said. Everyone clapped while Alvin groaned.

"Really, now? Dave why do we have to go anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Because it's fun" Eleanor said. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"It's not even scary though" Alvin replied.

"Well even if you don't find it scary there's bound to be something you find scary" Simon said.

"That's right" Jeanette added, everyone nodded.

"Don't you listen? I'm not scared of anything, not ghosts, witches, zombies, wolves, vampires, mummies or anything" Alvin said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well you never know this year Alvin, because we are not going to the haunted house at the fair this year" Dave said. Everyone looked up at Dave confused.

"Yeah, I've arranged a haunted house, that's only for you" he added.

"Cool," Brittany said.

"Where is it?" Theodore asked.

"Well, you know that big abandoned house next to the farm, it's been done up as a haunted house this year, and I managed to get it just for all of you" Dave explained.

"Wait, wasn't that just turned into a fun house? I wish they would make up their minds" Brittany said, everyone laughed apart from Alvin.

"Look, no matter where it is or what it is, it won't be scary, it's all fake" Alvin said. Everyone rolled their eyes. They all walked out the door and got into the car, Alvin crossed his arms the whole way, this was meant to be fun, but it was like torture, at least he could walk through on his own fast so he can get out quick. The car came to a hault and everyone jolted. Dave got out and opened the car door and the chipmunks got out to see the haunted house out in front of them. They all stopped and looked up, it was huge, and the biggest house they ever saw. Alvin groaned.

"great, its bigger than I thought come on if I spend more than 5 minutes in there I will scream" Alvin said but even he had to admit that when he saw the house he did start getting butterflies, Alvin's eyes widened as he looked up at the house again, he gulped and everyone turned around to him.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"He is getting scared of the house, and won't admit it" Simon replied.

"WHAT ME SCARED, IM SCARED OF NOTHING AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU, COME ON!" Alvin bellowed.

"no scares the A master" Alvin added calmly, and with that the chipmunks started walking towards the door, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and Brittany were all holding hands, while alvin just crossed his, as they got closer he really started regretting saying he was scared of nothing, but he couldn't show the others that.

"You know Alvin, the rest are going in for fun, if you admit you're scared, you don't have to go in" Dave said. As much as Alvin wanted to admit it he couldn't, everyone starred at him.

"i-i-i I'm not scared" Alvin replied. Dave chuckled and shook his head, and the chipmunks carried on walking. Dave then gave a thumbs up to the girl running the haunted house and she smiled back.

**That's chapter 3 hope you liked it please review to find out what happens next, who is the girl?, what will be in the house?, Alvin's greatest fears may come right to himxxx see you next time. **


	4. amazing honey coloured eyes

**Chapter 4, ty for the reviw, really appreciate it, thank you for everyone reading the story too, hope you like this chapterxxx**

The chipmunks were trembling, alvin wanted to run away, but he couldn't, he couldn't admit he was scared. They walked up the creaky steps and opened the door, it was pitch black, the door than shut behind them and they all screamed and turned around.

" i thought you wern't scared of anything" Simon sarcastically said, alvin glared at him.

"im not, now come on lets go, the faster we move the faster we will be out" alvin said. Everyone rolled their eyes, they all knew he was scarred. They carried on walking, it seemed that nothing was there, but then they walked pass some creepy paintings.

"Fake, not scary" Alvin said, to every painting they walked by.

"SHUT UP ALVIN!" They all screamed.

"ok,ok " Alvin said, then a stuffed vampire came from the wall and they all screamed, but when they all turned around Theodore was gone and everyone started panicking.

"Theo, where are you?" Eleanor asked.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Simon said, looking behind a chest.

"Come on Theo this isn't funny" Alvin said. Everyone started looking around.

"Come on he probably got scarred and ran out" Brittany said.

"Yeah, you know how Theodore is" Jeanette said. Everyone nodded and carried on walking after about 5 minutes of walking and looking at stuffed monsters, Eleanor tripped over something and fell over, then some kind of door under her opened and she was hanging onto the side.

"OOWWW, HELP!" she screamed.

"ELLI!" Brittany and Jeanette said and ran over to help her; they were just about to help her up when...

"AAHHHH, SOMETHINGS GRABBED MY LEG" Eleanor bellowed, Brittany and Jeanette kept pulling and pulling but they were being pulled down with their sister, Alvin and Simon came and helped, and then a gross, severed hand came from the door and was about to grab them, and they let go of Eleanor and they all fell back onto each other. Eleanor fell and then the door closed again and the hand went, all of the chipmunks were breathing hard with fright, Brittany and Jeanette ran over and knelt down next to the door trying to open it calling Eleanor's name. Simon then came over and examined the door.

"I- it's too dark, I can't see a thing, come on, the quicker we get out the quicker we can tell dave what's happened" Simon said, Brittany helped Jeanette up and she burst into tears, everyone was comforting her.

"Oh poor Elli" Jeanette sobbed.

"So Theodore and Eleanor are gone?" Alvin said, everyone starred, it was obvious, Alvin was scarred too.

Alvin was trembling, but they had to keep walking Jeanette still in tears, Jeanette then sat in a corner on the floor and everyone stopped and turned to her.

"w-what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"Jean, are you ok?" Brittany added, Jeanette wiped her tears and looked up at them.

"i-i-i can't go anymore, this is too much, what if something else happens" Jeanette said, just as Brittany was going to kneel beside her, to gruesome arms came from the floor and held Jeanette tight and covered her mouth, Alvin saw this and quickly pulled Brittany away, all of the chipmunk's tried to free Jeanette but then another door beneath her started to open and she was being pulled down, she started to struggle and tried to scream, but couldn't, Alvin then jumped onto one of the arms and bit it, the arm holding Jeanette mouth released and Jeanette was screaming, Brittany starred at Alvin, and then looked back to Jeanette and tried to pull her up, but the other arm was too strong and it soon pulled her down too.

"NO!" Brittany screamed and almost jumped through the door, but then Alvin and Simon pulled her back, Brittany went into tears, Simon comforted her.

"This is so creepy" Brittany sobbed.

"Going to admit, you're scared yet?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Oh please, this is all pretend" Alvin said.

"ARMS COMING FROM FLOORS AND WALLS, MISSING PEOPLE, TRAP DOORS! YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS IS PRETEND?" Brittany asked. Alvin shrugged. Then just as things couldn't get worse, some kind of air vent was on and it pulled Simon to a wall, Simon hit the wall and started rubbing his head, he was really dizzy and couldn't see what was happening, then wrapped bandages, were coming from the wall and started wrapping around Simon, Alvin then ran over.

"NO, Simon NOT YOU TOO!" Alvin bellowed, soon enough, Simon also started going through the floor, Alvin kept tugging and tugging but the bandages wouldn't rip the Brittany reached into her pocket and found some small nail scissors, she ran to Simon side and started cutting the bandages, when it was cut Alvin pulled Simon away from the wall.

"Simon you're ok" Alvin said, hugging him, Alvin then ran to Brittany and hugged her and whispered thank you in her ear, she smiled and hugged him back, then before they could walk any further another air vent pulled Simon to the other side of the wall and he fell straight through a trap door attached to the wall backwards, screaming, the door closed, and Alvin ran up to it and started screaming.

"This can't be happening, I've lost both my brothers, and your sisters" Alvin said, pointing to Brittany, who came over to Alvin and stood next to him.

"Ready to admit you're scared, because I know I am" Brittany asked.

"Ok, don't tell the others, if we do ever see them again, but I am a bit scared, just a bit" Alvin said, liar, Brittany thought, he was definitely scared, but so was she, more than anything. They started walking and they got to the end of the corridor and came to some stairs and stopped.

"Alvin, thank you for trying, to save my sister" Brittany said.

"Oh w-well t-thanks" Alvin stuttered. Brittany laughed, Alvin thought it sount cute.

"And, erm good call on the scissors" Alvin said nervously.

"t-that's ok" Brittany replied. They both looked down and then Brittany looked up then after Alvin copied and they just stared into each other's eyes, Alvin's amazing honey coloured eyes were too much for Brittany, she had never noticed before, she then grabbed Alvin and pulled him close to her and kissed him, Alvin blushed and his eyes widened, he had always secretly had a crush on her, but still.

"w-what was that for?" Alvin asked softly.

"Just in case" Brittany replied. They started, going up the stairs' carefully, holding hands, every step creaked. Then all of the stairs' disappeared and Alvin and Brittany were sliding back down the stairs' and at the bottom was an open trap door, Brittany just stopped but then Alvin pushed her through, Alvin grabbed her hand, but Alvin couldn't pull her up. Alvin's hands were becoming sweaty and Brittany was slipping, Brittany then stopped screaming.

"Alvin?" she said, Alvin looked down at her with watery eyes.

"Good luck" Brittany added and she let go of his hand, and fell into the darkness.

"NO!" Alvin bellowed.

"BRITTANY, BRITTANY?" Alvin called and sat there for three minutes, and then realised he had to get out so once the stairs came back he took a deep breath and started climbing back up. Once he got to the top there was a huge pot of boiling water in the middle he started walking up to it when something came from behind him and grabbed him.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I HAVE YOU NOW LITTLE CHIPMUNK!" A witch said, she walked over to the pot of boiling water and hung him over it, Alvin face went wet from all the steam and screamed.

"I FANCY, SOME NICE CHIPMUNK STEW, HOW ABOUT YOU?" The witch said sarcastically.

"LISTEN LADY I DONT TASTE GOOD" Alvin replied. The witch laughed.

"ARE YOU SCARED?" the witched asked.

"i-i-i I'm not scared of anything" Alvin replied, lying.

"HA HA YOU JUST DONT LEARN" she said, the floor opened in front of her and there was a drop with water in, she dropped Alvin in screaming and laughed. Alvin swam to the surface, and then eye balls came all around him and he screamed.

"OK OK FINE, I ADMIT IT, IM SCARED, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE SCARED, I WANT ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND BROTHERS BACK, PLEASE I NEED THEM, i-i-i I never even got to tell Brittany how I really feel" Alvin said, the witch laughed.

"HAHAHA, FINALLY!" She screamed, the witch walked to the wall and pushed a button, all of the water started to drain through a hole in the wall, Alvin zoomed through holding his breath, and he was out for quite a while and then woke up.

"W-where am I?" Alvin asked himself.

**To be continued, this chapter is longer, hope you liked it please review, and see you with chapter 5 very soonxxx**


	5. all pretend

**Chapter 5, if you are reading this please review I would really appreciate it anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Alvin sat up straight and his eyes slowly fluttered open, he then saw that the chipmunk's and Dave, Alvin's eyes widened.

"guys, you're back, you're all ok, where do you go?" Alvin said and got up and hugged everyone, everyone the stared at him and they all burst out laughing, Alvin looked confused and saw the house, he jumped out of his skin.

"AAAHHHH, IT'S THE HOUSE WHERE YOU ALL DISAPPEARED!" Alvin screamed, everyone carried on laughing.

"what's so funny?" Alvin asked.

"Ha-ha, we got you this was all a set up so that you would admit your do get scared, and it worked, because we got the whole thing on camera" Dave said, Dave then walked, up to the girl running the house.

"CLAIRE?" everyone said. Claire smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys, so what did you think?" Claire asked.

"It was great" Theodore said.

"Horrifying" Eleanor added. Everyone laughed.

"No it was not great, it was scary, and just mean, how could you all do that?" Alvin asked.

"We didn't know either" Simon replied.

"Yeah, which made it so much more scary" Jeanette added. Claire then opened a door and there were cameras of the house everywhere, the chipmunk's jaws were at their feet. Then the witch came in.

"AAHHH IT'S THE WITCH!" Alvin bellowed, everyone laughed.

"That's no witch, that's Miss Miller" Eleanor said. Miss Miller took her hat off and Alvin saw it was her.

"Ha-ha, you were really scared weren't you" Miss Miller said laughing.

"Yeah, were you?" Theodore asked, it went quiet and everyone starred at Alvin. Alvin sighed.

"Yes, I was scared" Alvin admitted. Everyone laughed and Brittany pushed pass everyone and kissed Alvin again, he pulled her close and everyone stared.

"Alvin's got a girlfriend" Theodore teased. Alvin shhhhhed him and everyone laughed. Alvin then looked into Brittany's eyes and returned the kiss.

"So, guys, how would you feel about making a movie on this?" Dave asked. All of the chipmunk's jumped in joy and their eyes widened, Dave chuckled and took it as a yes.

"That sounds great" Simon said.

"But, wait I still don't get it, where did you guys go? How did you get taken?" Alvin asked.

"I can answer that" Dave said, he took his gloves off and rolled his, jumper sleeves up, and revelled that it was his arms grabbing everyone, everyone saw his arms and gasped.

"Dave, did you hurt yourself?" Theodore asked. Dave chuckled.

"No silly, I made his arms look like that" Claire replied.

"Yeah, with makeup" Brittany added. Claire and Dave nodded.

"So all of you were grabbed by Dave, but what about Brittany, I saw her fall?" Alvin asked.

"I landed on some kind of net" Brittany replied, Alvin's jaw widened.

"And, I was the witch; I was quite the actress in my day" Miss Miller said.

"Yeah, you were amazing" Alvin said.

"And now it's all going to be in a movie" Jeanette added. Everyone clapped.

"What about Theodore, we didn't even see him get taken?" Simon asked.

"Oh erm... I just ran out because I got scared" Theodore said shyly.

"Told you" Jeanette said. Everyone laughed, what a wacky day.

"By the way Alvin, I was quite surprised with you, you really tried hard to save me" Simon said, raising an eye at Alvin.

"Well erm... you are my brother and I do care about you" Alvin replied.

"Hmmm maybe you're not such a bad brother after all" Simon replied, and they hugged each other.

"Come on guys, its tie to go, I'm in a good mood so how about we go to pizza palace?" Dave said, everyone cheered and left.

**That's chapter 5 see you with chapter 6 soonxxx**


	6. movie premire, and a romantic ending

**Chapter 6 review please xxx**

The next day was Halloween, and for once Alvin enjoyed it, he went to a party, did trick or treating and brought about a gallon on sweets home, he was so happy, he also felt better, that he finally admitted his fear, he realised how much his family and friends meant to him, and how special Brittany was to him, everyday Brittany would kiss him to wake him up, and it was like they would never break up. A few months later, they were invited to go to the premiere of their new horror film called Scaredy Munk, there were so many people around watching it and all of the chipmunk's had butterflies, the film started and the crowd loved it, they all felt a bit embarrassed but the crowd were liking it which was what counted.

"Alvin is amazing" a man said.

"I know, so realistic" another man said.

"I never knew chipmunks could act so well" a girl said. All around them were people that were enjoying the film, at the end everyone cheered and the chipmunk's and Dave got on stage and took a big bow, it was then that Jeanette walked up to Simon and kissed him, Simon blushed and the whole audience went quiet and watched.

"AAAWWWWWWWW" Every one said, then Brittany kissed Alvin and Eleanor kissed Theodore and it was the happiest moment of their whole lives.

**Sorry last chapters short, but I hope you enjoyed the story, please review and I'll see you with more stories soonxxx **


End file.
